


How To Share Your God (With Another God)

by Batsutousai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lady Loki, Minor MCU Spoilers, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Tony expected when he agreed to let Loki stay in the Tower, was for him to end up sharing the God of Mischief with his – her? – extremely godly brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Share Your God (With Another God)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> **A/N:** Kinda sorta for Runic. But only because it's her birthday and this fic is 100% her fault. XD  
>  If you squint, you might spot some spoilers for _Thor: The Dark World_ and _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ Not so squinty spoilers for _Iron Man 3_ , but that one's been out a while, so shut up.
> 
> In an attempt to keep from following the usual trend in FrostIron to end Tony and Pepper's relationship with barely a thought, I'm saying they're still together, though sleeping separately because Tony did something stupid – surprise, surprise – and Pepper needed some distance. (Or, well, Tony thinks they're still together, Pepper may consider differently.)  
> Of course, in true Tony Stark fashion, he kind of fails at keeping it in his pants. *face palms* Oh, Tony...

The first thing Tony had done after inviting Thor to stay in the Tower, was have JARVIS find out everything he could about the Norse myths and give Tony the important points about his guest. (Which, okay, yeah, he probably should have done _before_ letting the Thunder God crash in a bedroom downstairs, but he had other things on his mind. Like the Mandarin. And Pepper and his surgeries. And avoiding any and all clean-up from other people's messes. And Coulson being caught on video, alive, at some of the clean-up sites Tony was actively avoiding. And staring matches with Fury. And... 

(Tony had a lot going on, okay?) 

Anyway. JARVIS picked out a few things Tony hadn't known/weren't in SHIELD's files. Tony turned them over in his head for a bit, designed tests for what he could, and wheedled Steve into asking Thor about what he couldn't. (Steve had looked a bit askance, clearly wondering why Tony couldn't ask himself, but had apparently learned enough about the genius to know better than to ask.) 

When Thor asked if Loki could reside with them, Clint's immediate refusal gave Tony the chance to research a bit more. (Read: He had JARVIS look up information and give Tony the important bits again.) Without the ability to test his findings, Tony just skipped being sneaky at all – Natasha had informed him, on multiple occasions, that he was pants at it – and called a team meeting so they could figure everything out together. (And if Natasha managed to get enough blackmail on Loki out of Thor to make Clint comfortable, well. Bonus.) 

Loki managed about two days of terrorising the team before Clint and Natasha got a bucket of ice into the overhead ducts and dumped it on his head. Something about being forced blue for two hours had rather left him less inclined towards mischief. (At least for a week. But by then, Tony had learned enough about his magic to work a way around his invisibility and teleporting, which way cut down on the amount of trouble he could cause.) 

After a couple of months, Loki suddenly took on the form of a female with a rather impressive chest and an apparent disgust with sufficient clothing. Thor and Natasha took it in stride, and Tony made a habit of wolf-whistling and waving bills around, just because he could. Clint seemed torn between staring and throwing ice cubes at her. (Him? Tony didn't care enough to ask, just followed Thor in changing the gendered pronouns he used.) Steve and Bruce both, bless their virgin souls, tended to either avert their eyes, or just leave the room entirely when Loki showed up. 

Fury was, unsurprisingly, completely unamused. (So was Pepper, a bit, but she and Tony were in the middle of a rocky patch – completely his fault; he was man enough to admit that – and so she was largely avoiding the upper floors and, coincidently, Loki.) 

The first time Loki made a move on Tony was about two weeks into her little gender change, catching him when he was only half awake. He'd just taken a large gulp of his coffee when a delicately strong hand took his chin and a mouth covered his. It resulted in a full-on French kiss, Loki drinking all of the coffee in Tony's mouth and running off with his mug while Tony stood there and blinked disbelievingly and Clint cackling from the doorway. 

Tony took that as a declaration of war. 

So followed four days of inappropriate touching and a great deal of kisses used to deprive the other of whatever they had in their mouth. Clint made a point of being a nuisance if he was there when one of them started in on the other, or laughing mockingly at whoever didn't walk away the victor; Natasha rolled her eyes when she caught them at it and had JARVIS call Clint; and Steve and Bruce were pretty much resigned, by then, between catching Tony edging on obscene with Pepper more than a couple times, and just generally getting used to Loki's near-nudity. 

The first time Thor caught them was on the fifth day, and Tony honestly thought he was going to get a hammer to the face. Or maybe his dick, if Thor was feeling particularly violent at the proof that Tony was molesting his little sister. (Just because Thor had admitted that Loki liked to sleep around as a guy, didn't mean he felt as ambivalent about Tony groping Loki when she was female.) 

"Sister," Thor rumbled after Tony had rather hurriedly disengaged all contact between himself and the God(dess?) of Mischief. 

Loki put the a most outrageous pout Tony had ever seen. (Which was saying something.) " _Thor_ ," she whined. "You're ruining my _fun_."

" _Loki_ ," Thor repeated, though he sounded more resigned than angry. (Tony maybe let himself relax a little bit.) 

Loki sighed and sauntered forward to drape herself against Thor's chest, arms around his neck. Thor's hands came up to brace her hips in a manner that seemed well practised, and Tony felt his eyebrows raising without his permission. Loki whispered something to Thor, either too quietly for JARVIS to catch, or in a language he didn't have a translation algorithm for. (Loki did that shit just to irritate Tony. Or maybe JARVIS. Or maybe Tony _and_ JARVIS...) 

Whatever Loki said, it had Thor tilting his head to look around his sister at where Tony was still standing, eyebrows raised and a little bit prepared to run for his life. (Tony was pretty sure he could get to Bruce before Thor could catch him, if it got to the point where he needed a human shield.) After a moment of staring at Tony, Thor decided, "Perhaps," and pushed Loki back enough that he could leave the room. 

Tony turned disbelieving eyes on his resident trouble magnet and asked, "Do I want to know what just happened here? Because that is not what I expected to happen." 

Loki let out a low chuckle and stepped into Tony's personal space, one hand going unerringly to the front of his pants. He couldn't stop the choked groan he let out, or the way he leaned into her when she blew cold air into his ear. "If you are not in my room an hour after dinner tonight, Stark, you won't _ever_ be in my room," she promised, voice like honey. 

And then, in a blink, she was gone. 

Tony wavered in place for a moment, mind repeating her words like a broken record. 

"Stark?" Natasha called. "You okay?" 

Tony shook his head. "Whoa, yeah, yeah, I'm cool. Thinking. Hey, did you just see Loki?" 

Natasha frowned and glanced over her shoulder. "Loki? No. Was she in here?" 

Tony rubbed a hand over his mouth. "JARVIS, figure out how she did that." Because there was no way Loki could have walked out of the room fast enough to avoid Natasha seeing her. 

_"Already on it, Sir,"_ JARVIS reported, confirming Tony's suspicion that Loki had found some way around his anti-teleport and invisibility wiring. 

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "I will stab her if she suddenly appears behind me." 

Tony waved a hand at her as he turned to head for his lab. "I'm on it." 

-0-

When Tony stepped into Loki's room, he found Thor and Loki both in there already. Thor was laying on the bed with Loki perched above him, her pussy full of his cock. They both looked over at Tony, clearly reacting to the door opening. Loki looked quite proud of herself, while Thor just looked vaguely amused at Tony's dumbfounded expression. 

"Come in or leave, Stark," Loki ordered, waving one hand at him impatiently. "I don't have time to– Ah!" she cried out as Thor grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him. Her head went back, long hair slipping off her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall. 

"Come, Friend Tony," Thor rumbled, laughter in his voice. "My sister is not known for the virtue of patience." 

"I have no idea what is going on here, but I kind of like it," Tony decided out loud, stepping the rest of the way into the room. As the door fell shut behind him, he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. "Also, for the record, Thor, _really_ weird to be calling Loki 'sister' while you're fucking her. I'm just saying." 

Loki stretched out – back arching and breasts on proud display – to grab Tony's wrist and drag him forward. Thor grabbed his hip when he stumbled, steadying him for the hard kiss Loki used to shut him up. Tony groaned into her mouth, the hand that wasn't trapped in her grip coming up to cup one breast, thumbing the nipple. 

Loki let out a breathy gasp into Tony's mouth and licked at his teeth as she pulled back enough to whisper, "Is weird a turn-off, Stark?" 

"Nope. Not–"

The hand holding his wrist was suddenly around his cock and Tony choked on his words. Loki's lips curled with a smug little smirk that was two hundred percent a turn-on and nipped his bottom lip. "Excellent choice, mortal." 

"Loki," Thor chastised. 

Loki responded by rolling her hips, and Thor clenched his jaw to keep from making a noise; clearly, this was something of a contest between them. But, then again, most things were a contest between these two. 

And Tony was absolutely not thinking about how long this particular contest had been going on for. 

Loki's fingers splayed over the scars from where the arc reactor used to sit. "Get on the bed, Stark," she ordered. 

Tony glanced towards Thor's legs, then up to the Thunderer's face. Thor rolled his eyes and gave a faint nod; silent permission for Tony to climb on top of him and join their little party. (Which, given, Tony was pretty damn certain he wouldn't even be in the room if Thor wasn't okay with this, but he'd learned pretty quickly that, when Loki was involved, it was usually a pretty good idea to check with Thor before following the Trickster's directions.) 

As Tony climbed up behind Loki, trailing his fingers along the underside of one breast just because he could, he glanced towards where he'd dropped his clothing and found his shirt and shoes had gone the way of his magically vanished pants. "I know I'm not particularly known for my decency, but I will want at least _some_ of my clothing back before I go back upstairs, Princess." 

Loki huffed. "Impress me, and you might get back more than your shoes," she returned. 

From the head of the bed, Thor let out a chuckle. (Tony absolutely did not wonder how many times Thor had been required to dash from Loki's room completely starkers because Loki was in a bad mood. Or a good mood. Either one tended to result in about the same amount of destruction as the other, in Tony's experience.) 

Tony sat back and eyed where Thor and Loki were connected, taking in how fucking _wide_ Thor was – that answered most of the questions Tony would never admit to having about how well-endowed a god really was – and how hungry Loki's pussy looked, pink and dripping around Thor's cock. And, God, what Tony wouldn't give to be in there, feeling exactly how–

Loki leaned forward, one long-fingered hand brushing over the curve of her hip and ass to tickle the folds of her labia, nails brushing against Thor's cock. "If you would, Stark," she purred, the hitch of her voice at her own teasing barely noticeable, "I would have you with Thor, in my cunt." 

Tony grimaced at the word – you couldn't go through as many sexual harassment suites as he had in his younger years without being informed _exactly_ which words you should _never_ use when talking about any part of a woman – then left his distaste aside as his brain caught up to what Loki had just said. "What, both of us, together? Are you–"

"My sister is more than capable of accommodating us both," Thor assured Tony before Loki could say something properly scathing about his doubt. 

"Right," Tony replied, hoping that was the right response. 

" _Now_ , Stark," Loki ordered, her hand moving out of the way. 

Tony bit his tongue to keep from speaking and took a moment to position himself, then slowly pushed in. 

And, _God_. Thor was like a brand of intense heat against the underside of Tony's cock, while Loki was a slightly cooler ripple of flesh and muscles pressing against the rest of him. "Oh my God," he breathed into the skin of Loki's back once he was fully sheathed. 

Loki's muscles contracted, and Thor mirrored Tony's moan. Then there was the sound of sloppy kissing and Tony glanced up to see Thor and Loki locked at the mouth, Loki's hair fallen around them in a mess. Thor's eyes opened and he winked at Tony when he saw him. 

_'Move while she's not expecting it,'_ that wink said. 

Tony was more than happy to comply, quickly withdrawing, then shoving back in with enough force to get a groan out of Thor and a snarl out of Loki. 

Poisonous green eyes peered over one pale shoulder. "Don't stop _no_ –" she managed before Tony fucked into her again. 

Thor pushed Loki up slightly, holding her in place with one hand while the other brought one breast up so he could worry the nipple between his teeth. Loki arched backwards, spine bending gracefully. Tony took a moment to shift, found a better position, and thrust in again with a little more force. 

It was enough extra force to push a moan out of Loki, and Tony caught the glint of victory in Thor's blue eyes before he quickly closed them, hiding from Loki in a way that spoke to their extensive knowledge of one another. 

For a breath, Tony felt the enormous gulf between him and these two siblings who'd had hundreds of years to know one another. 

But then he shook it away, because he was Tony _fucking_ Stark, and how little he belonged in the middle of something had never once stopped him from enjoying himself. And right this moment? With Loki and Thor pressing tight around him in the weirdest threesome Tony never thought he'd be in the middle of – except that one nightmare involving his dad and Steve, but he was _absolutely not reliving that ever again_ , holy _fuck_ – Tony was _totally_ enjoying himself. 

He slipped one hand between Thor and Loki's bellies, earning a suspicious, "Stark, what are–" before his middle finger found Loki's clit and rubbed roughly against it, callus dragging against the sensitive skin. 

The sound Loki let out was not human, far too high-pitched to have come from normal vocal cords. Judging by the way Thor's eyebrows went up, it wasn't a pitch his kind normally reached, either. 

Tony stilled his finger, half afraid he'd hurt Loki, but the goddess was quick to snarl, "If you don't continue, Stark, I will rip your finger off and fe–!" she managed before losing her voice to a rhythm of whimpers and what sounded like pleas for more, though the words weren't in any human language. 

Loki came with a scream, her muscles clenching tight enough around Tony and Thor, that they both groaned in discomfort before a wash of green magic lit up their whole bodies with pleasure, forcing them to come nearly simultaneously, pulsing against one another and filling Loki with their mixed sperm. 

Tony pulled out first, grimacing at Loki's quiet noise of discontent, and flopped over on the bed next to the two gods. "If you kick me out," he warned, "I am sleeping in the hallway." 

"I can teleport you to your room," Loki said, her voice too tired to make it sound like the threat Tony assumed it was meant to be. 

Thor snorted, obviously sharing Tony's certainty that Loki lacked the strength to make good on her threat. 

Loki tilted her head just enough to clamp her teeth around one of Thor's nipples, making Thor grunt in discomfort. "Don't _mock_ me, Thor," she hissed. 

Tony reached out with one heavy arm and petted down Loki's back to soothe her temper. "I never managed to keep you from your tricks, did I?" he asked, resigned; he and JARVIS had been certain they'd fixed whatever had let Loki teleport earlier that afternoon, but Loki vanishing his clothing and threatening to teleport him back to his own room suggested otherwise. 

Loki flashed him a smug smile. 

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, letting his hand drop to where Loki and Thor's hands lay, entwined on the mess of sheets, his pinkie brushing Loki's. "Just don't appear behind Natasha. She might _actually_ stab you." 

Thor chuckled, the noise rumbling like thunder over them as Loki's hand caught Tony's and brought it over to curl in the warmth of Thor's grip. 

It was a little strange and oddly comforting, like a promise of a future that Tony hadn't expected. That he _shouldn't_ expect, with Pepper still taking up so much of his heart and the gulf separating Tony from the siblings. But, in that moment, he accepted it with a gentle squeeze of Loki's hand, letting their inclusion fill him up with a peace he rarely felt.

..


End file.
